How to Survive a Texan Summer Day
by Joy Law
Summary: On the subject of new and renewed international relationships, fireworks, and a cook out. (A Hetalia Fourth of July fic with the states)
1. Chapter 1

From: **Destiny Bonnefoy-Carriedo-Garcia-Houston-Jones**

To: /Jasmine Jones Diaz/ /Kira Braginski-Jones/ /Ella Carriedo-Garcia-Jones/ /Gabriel R. Jones/ /Matthew Williams/ /Alexa Carriedo-Braginski-Jones Garcia/ /Yao Wang/ /Lauren A. Jones/ /Sam Jansen-Jones/ /Alfred F. Jones/ /Robert Jansen-Oxenstierna-Jones/ /Arthur Kirkland/ /Bryan Carriedo-Bonnefoy-Jones/ /Francis Bonnefoy/ /Morgan Jones Rodriguez/ /Ludwig Beilschmidt/  /Maya K. Jones/ /Dylan Williams-Kirkland-Jones/ /Brandon Hernandez Jones/ /Jackson M. Jones/ /Feliciano Vargas/ /Romano Vargas/ /Gavin D. Jones/ /Kiku Honda/ /Lillian Jones-Lopez/ /Ryan L. Jones/ /Toris Laurinaitis/ /Samantha Bonnefoy-Carriedo-Jones/ /Sarah Bonnefoy-Jones/ /Brianna A. Jones/ /Owen B. Jones/ /Ashley L. Jones/ /Isabelle M. Jones/ /Hunter J. Jones/ /Kylie J. Jones/ /Anna H. Jones/ /William Carriedo-Garcia-Jones/ /Connor L. Jones/ /Taylor C. Jones/ /Aidan Jansen-Oxenstierna-Jones/ /Diego Carriedo-Garcia- Zah Jones/ /Thomas Jansen-Jones/ /Sydney Carriedo-Jones Cruz/ /Evan B. Jones/ /Caleb Bonnefoy-Jones/ /Mia Jones-Otheche/  /Luke P. Jones/ /Paige Reinhard/ /Gilbert Beilschmidt/ /Victoria Jones Torres/ /Ivan Braginski/ /Alexander C. Jones/ /Addison Jones/ /Antonio Fernandez Carriedo/ /Savannah N. Jones/ /David C. Jones/ /Zachary Bonnefoy-Jansen-Jones/ /Chloë Jones Gonzalez/ /Jack Carriedo-Kirkland-Jones/ /Elizabeth A. Jones/ /Carter O. Jones/ /Bailey Williams-Jones/

Subject: **The Fourth**

Since y'all have started with your annoying and bothersome emails about what to wear, what to bring, what time, and other nonsense, here's the master list.

Contrary to popular belief my house rarely gets hotter than 100 degrees (38 degrees celsius). Even so, it feels hotter than summers up north.

1\. Bring a lot of water, but not Nestle. Anyone who brings Nestle bottled water is getting it taken away and given to Alexa.

2\. Bring more than one bathing suit and one bottle of sunscreen (if you need the latter).

3\. Don't walk on the asphalt. Idiots.

4\. Bring a head scarf or bandanna that you wouldn't mind getting wet.

5\. Shorts, tank-tops, sneakers/sandals, and sunglasses.

6\. I'm not taking you anywhere. If you want to go sightseeing, go. And don't take my car or bike. Take Mia's or Kansas'.

7\. Leave my 'accent' alone.

8\. Like New York is not just NYC, or Tennessee is not all Nashville, or Florida is not all Disney World, my house is not all desert. So stop being amazed by that.

9\. Also my people aren't going to kill you just because you're from the North (New England). They'll kill you because I say so.

On the subject of food, go bother Mia. Flights and shit, go bother Kansas.

-TX

* * *

From: **Caleb Bonnefoy-Jones**

To: /Jasmine Jones Diaz/ /Kira Braginski-Jones/... _/show/_

Subject: **Re: The Fourth**

Wow Tex, I feel so welcomed. Wow you really know how to make a northerner feel welcome.

-OH

* * *

From: **Destiny Bonnefoy-Carriedo-Garcia-Houston-Jones**

To: /Jasmine Jones Diaz/ /Kira Braginski-Jones/... _/show/_

Subject: **Re: The Fourth**

You're uninvited, Caleb.

* * *

From: **Caleb Bonnefoy-Jones**

To: /Jasmine Jones Diaz/ /Kira Braginski-Jones/... _/show/_

Subject: **Re: The Fourth**

Rude.

* * *

From: **Artie**

To: Alfred Jones

Subject: none

America, your states are fighting in the message thread Texas sent out.

* * *

From: **Lillian Jones-Lopez**

To: /Jasmine Jones Diaz/ /Kira Braginski-Jones/... _/show/_

Subject: **Re: The Fourth**

Texas! Don't be mean! Of course Caleb can come! :)))))))

* * *

From: **America**

To: United Kingdom

Subject: **Re:**

I noticed. They'll bring up fireworks soon and then they'll stop. 50 bucks it's Maryland who asks it.

* * *

From: **Destiny Bonnefoy-Carriedo-Garcia-Houston-Jones**

To: /Jasmine Jones Diaz/ /Kira Braginski-Jones/... _/show/_

Subject: **Re: The Fourth**

My house, my rules. No Caleb.

* * *

From: **Caleb Bonnefoy-Jones**

To: /Jasmine Jones Diaz/ /Kira Braginski-Jones/... _/show/_

Subject: **Re: The Fourth**

Yes Caleb. Indiana Jones, you'll fight with me right?

* * *

From: **Artie**

To: Alfred Jones

Subject: **Re:**

That hasn't happened yet. And why aren't you trying to mediate the fight?

* * *

From: **Jackson M. Jones**

To: /Jasmine Jones Diaz/ /Kira Braginski-Jones/... _/show/_

Subject: **Re: The Fourth**

No.

* * *

From: **America**

To: United Kingdom

Subject: **Re:**

That's not a fight. You should have been here for the Coke v. Pepsi fight.

* * *

From: **Caleb Bonnefoy-Jones**

To: /Jasmine Jones Diaz/ /Kira Braginski-Jones/... _/show/_

Subject: **Re: The Fourth**

Rude. XP see if I ever sneak you beer again.

* * *

From: **Luke P. Jones**

To: /Jasmine Jones Diaz/ /Kira Braginski-Jones/... _/show/_

Subject: **Re: The Fourth**

Speaking of, who's bringing beer?

* * *

From: **Anna H. Jones**

To: /Jasmine Jones Diaz/ /Kira Braginski-Jones/... _/show/_

Subject: **Re: The Fourth**

Seeing as we're all under age, no one.

* * *

From: **Artie**

To: Alfred Jones

Subject: **Re:**

Then tell them to take me out of this thread. I don't need to see their petty jabbering.

* * *

From: **Victoria Jones Torres**

To: /Jasmine Jones Diaz/ /Kira Braginski-Jones/... _/show/_

Subject: **Re: The Fourth**

Sam and I'll get the beer and wine since we're closer to 21 than the rest of you.

* * *

From: **America**

To: United Kingdom

Subject: **Re:**

...they don't bite. you could ask...? they might not listen though...

* * *

From: Brianna A. Jones

To: /Jasmine Jones Diaz/ /Kira Braginski-Jones/... _/show/_

Subject: **Re: The Fourth**

Hey, who's bringing the fireworks?

* * *

From: **America**

To: United Kingdom

Subject: **Re:**

Also, I win!

* * *

woo! The fourth with the states. short chapter is short, they'll get longer I promise

Destiny- Texas

Caleb- Ohio

Lillian/Liam- Kansas

Jackson- Indiana (Indiana Jones)

Luke- Oregon

Anna- Montana

Victoria- Rhode Island

Brianna- Maryland

At the top, the states are listed alphabetically (starting with Alabama and Alaska to Wisconsin and Wyoming) with the allies and axis and others mixed in


	2. Chapter 2

There were already several cars in the driveway when Bailey, Connor, and Lauren pulled up in Bailey's dusty and dented subaru. Bailey threw it in park and stared at the house.

"Do you think anyone is even up?" he asked Connor, trying to keep his voice down for Lauren napping in the backseat.

Connor looked up at him, barely hiding his disappointment. "I don't know, maybe the people who live here and didn't just drive for over 24 hours non-stop. It's ten in the morning."

"Summer's meant for sleeping in," he muttered as he killed the engine and opening his door so he could stretch out his legs. Lauren blinked awake behind them and yawned loudly, easing herself into a sitting position. She slouched forward onto Connor's seat.

Connor's phone buzzed in his hand. He looked down at it.

Thursday, July 2 10:07 AM Kansas: _You guys said you'd be arriving soon, right? I'm up (and others-jet lag and time zones). So just park and come on in. Sydney and Hunter made breakfast. :) -Liam_

Thursday, July 2 10:08 AM Nebraska: _We're actually right outside._

Thursday, July 2 10:08 AM Kansas: _Ahh you guys are quick. Get in here! :)_

"Liam's up, at least. They've got breakfast-"

"Perfec'," Lauren slurred and fumbled for her car door. "'M sta'vin'."

Connor chuckled lightly as he got out just in time to see Lauren stumble in the bright light of Fredericksburg, Texas. Bailey hopped out and slammed his door shut, going around to shut Lauren's as she made her way with Connor up the walkway and into the house.

The house was filled with muted chatter, as though everyone were still half asleep, but the majority of the noise was from their left, the kitchen.

Liam appeared in the doorway, their hair tied behind their head in a sleepy, bead-head ridden ponytail. They were wearing a ratty sweatshirt with faded lettering that hung off of their shoulders and cargo shorts. "Howdy," they greeted, smiling as Lauren pushed past them and into the kitchen, following the smell of food.

As Connor neared them, they threw an arm around his shoulders. "Howdy, brother."

"Howdy, sibling," Connor greeted back. Liam glanced over their shoulder, looking for Bailey.

"Where's the Bae?"

"He should be right behind us," Connor mused as the two stepped into the kitchen. Liam smiled.

Sydney was standing by the stove, humming to herself as she cooked pancakes. Hunter could be seen through the glass sliding doors onto the patio, most likely frying bacon. Savannah was gnawing on an apple core as she supervised Sydney. Ryan, Jasmine, and Samantha were sitting at the breakfast table. Samantha was cutting Jasmine's pancakes as Jasmine and Ryan chatted. Lauren was now slouched on the counter next to Savannah and eyeing the griddle as Sydney cooked.

Liam picked a mug off of the countertop and took a long sip before sliding into a stool and unlocking their phone. "Tex took Mia, Ella, Diego, Gabe, and Kylie out to the campsite to set up. Great Lakes, minus Carter, are all sleeping. They got in around midnight today. Minnie, Carter Gav, Anna, Dylan, and the Dakotas are scheduled for around lunchtime, and Alex, Morgan, and Bryan should be here before dinner."

"When's D.C. coming?" Connor asked as he eased into the stool next to Liam.

"Tomorrow night, he's got everybody but Canada and he's leaving at lunchtime today."

Connor snorted. "What is he driving them in? A bus?"

Liam's expression was serious as they looked up at Connor. "Yes."

Connor scoffed disbelievingly, "You've got to be kidding."

Liam fought down a smile as they shook their head. "Nope. He rented one of those Peter Pan buses and is driving down in it."

"Oh my god."

"New England got one too," Liam continued, snickering openly now. "They're going to get in around three tomorrow; they left Hartford an hour before you guys arrived. They're picking up , the Mid-East, plus Chloe and Lizzie on their way through, so maybe later than that."

"Wait, how's Canada getting here if he's not on D.C.'s country band wagon?"

Liam chuckled at Connor's phrasing. "He picked up Kira -same as literally every year, God Connor why can't you remember this- and then drove down to Seattle and Portland to pick up Jack and Luke. They've got a flight to Austin for tonight. Destiny's going to pick them up when they land." Liam looked them down the bridge of their nose. "Y'know, Nebr-ass-ka, if this is a test, you should just say so next time."

"I've got to keep you on your toes some how. What about Hawaii?"

"She flew into Sacramento yesterday. She and Alexa left this morning for Vegas and then Utah, and should arrive tomorrow morning." Liam smirked, "Bomb. Fight me."

* * *

"So, _Америка_ , where are we going again?"

"Texas."

"Where's that?"

"By Mexico."

"Where in-?"

"Fredericksburg."

"Where's that?"

"By Austin."

" _Где_?"

"Near San Antonio."

"I don't understand, _Америка_."

"We are going to Fredericksburg, Texas. Texas is the second biggest state and contains the southernmost point in the US. She also sent out the email to y'all. Now hush, I have to pay toll."

* * *

"-Unfortunately everyone knows your exact measurement `down there`," Morgan said with a rather pointed look to Bryan's crotch. Alex's right eye twitched.

Bryan only grinned in response. "Fortunately it's very impressive."

Alex held back a scream as Morgan started to laugh. "Unfortunately," she said through her giggles, "that's not what everyone values."

"But fortunately I have other redeeming qualities."

"Like?"

Bryan grinned wider. "Disneyworld."

Alex's hands tightened on the steering wheel. They were almost to Beaumont, then Bryan would take over and drive the rest of the way so that he could _sleep_. Then he wouldn't have to listen to the two immature idiots behind him.

"Ooo oo! New game! A, my name is Annie, my husband's name is Andy, we live in Alabama, and we sell apples. B, go!"

"B, my name is Bryan, my husband's name is Benny, we live in the Bahamas-"

"That doesn't count."

"Yes it does, we live in the Bahamas, and we sell bananas."

"C, my name is Cindy, my husband's name is Clark, we live in California, and we sell condoms."

The back seat was filled with hysterical laughter as Alex screamed shrilly in his mind. 30 minutes, only thirty more minutes.

"Wait- Alex, you should play too~!" Bryan said excitedly, leaned forward to rest his head next to the driver's side headrest. Alex stiffened in his seat.

"No thank you."

"Aw, come on."

"I said no."

"Party pooper."

"Come on," Morgan said as she jumped on the band wagon, "it's easy, Alex. You've got 'd'."

" _No_."

Bryan was making a valiant effort to suppress his giggles as he asked, "Come on, South, don't you want the 'd'?"

Alex swerved out of reflex, his face reddening as Morgan and Bryan were left to fall to the side, still giggling. "I swear to God, you two. You'd think I'm the oldest."

"You're like four years older than me, bucko," Morgan said, sticking her tongue out.

"We're the same _age_."

"Are not-"

"Oh my god, you two don't start arguing colonial versus national ages. Besides I'm the oldest, remember?"

* * *

The Texan countryside was calm the afternoon of the second of July. In a field near a ranch, yellowed grass waved gently back and forth in the barest of winds that kissed the ground and the sunburned cheeks of little children that ran away from the grasp of their parents.

"Gabriel, I swear to God, stop trying to talk and hold that side of the tent."

A perfect day to rest outside under the shade of a tree. A day to fly through the air before falling into a wild stream, only to reappear in seconds completely soaked. A peaceful day to have watermelon juice smeared across your face and the tangy taste of lemonade on your tongue.

"If you stop complaining and _work_ , then you can take a break faster."

Or it was perfect day to curl up in an air conditioned library, or visit the Museum in the center of town. Or to take a drive down to Port Lavaca for the weekend.

"Mia, where are you going?"

It was a beautiful day to relax outside on a lawn chair and one of those shiny plates to bask in the sun and either melt or burn like crazy because all sunscreen you had been wearing was sweated off.

 _Splash_.

…

"Run Mia."

It was a good day to question yourself, as you woke to a stinging around your neck and a lobster-esque complexion, why you had chosen to go to one of the hottest states in the middle of the summer when you could have chosen another state, one significantly colder than Texas, like- I don't know- Alaska maybe?

"MIA!"

Though, if one were to take advice from Oklahoma, a Texan summer day, such as this one, was a perfect opportunity to take the cooler that had at one point held beverages for the six of them but was now a swamp of ice water and fish out what remaining drinks were floating. Once all beverages were safely placed in the burning grass, the cooler was hefted up -with help from New Mexico- and brought over to an irritated and overheated Texas and then swiftly dumped over her head. The next step seemed to be to run like hell towards the ranch house, chased by Texas and a laughing entourage.

"Liam! Save me~!"

* * *

The airport was muggy and Kira felt her eyelids droop as they walked lethargically to the entrance, where Destiny should be waiting. She walked beside Matt, the two of them behind Luke and Jack -who were probably arguing in that snide way that her siblings tended to do when she was around. Jack was irritated that xe had had to drive from Seattle to Portland, but Luke had only to drive twenty or so minutes to the airport. Kira had sat between the two of them on the flight and she could tell that Jack was ready to snap and Luke was defensive.

Though if they were to ask her, Kira would think that Canada had the most right to be irritated at the uneven distribution of driving hours. He had picked her up in Hyder and crossed back into Canada and drove south for a good while until Seattle.

In the car, she had made her case for Vancouver Island, as she did every year, which never failed to make him laugh and tell her to take it up with British Columbia. Then again, he couldn't really watch the road and her hands so he missed a good portion of her explanations. She should try again, maybe before D.C. convinced everyone to get plastered again.

Destiny greeted them outside with a handshake for the two boys and Jack, but wrapped Kira in a warm hug.

Kira liked hugging her family -she also really liked in the dead of the winter, at Christmas or New Years, to sneak up behind them and stick her fingers in their collars (Maya was the best to do it to and Kira relished in the giant jump Maya did every time. Maya always tried to get back at her for it, but by the time Maya was at her hottest, it only felt nice against Kira's chilled skin). But the reason she liked hugging them, especially the southern states, was because they were at a constant warmth and it felt nice to have a little more of heat permeate her body through the hug, grounding her and reminding her that she was still one of them even if she was so much colder than.

Hugging her Canadian cousins wasn't half as satisfying. They were just as cold as she was.

Destiny slung an arm around Kira's shoulders and the five of them walk to her car. One of these days, Kira promises herself over and over again, she will make an effort to remind her siblings that while she is in fact very deaf, she was not, however, without her other senses and could manage not to get herself admitted into a hospital on a daily basis. And while she appreciated the concern, it was not needed after nearly a hundred years.

Nonetheless, she let herself be led to the car. Maybe at the party, she could get Maya to help her complain to Sydney -who was just as babied, but she had a fiery streak so she had better not catch you babying her. Haven't you ever heard of the Lost Colony?

Destiny tossed the keys to Jack and slid into the seat next to Kira. "You excited?" she asked.

"Yes." Then Kira paused and eyed Destiny's hair. It was messy, almost like she hadn't brushed it yet today, but that couldn't be right because Destiny was anal about her hair. "Your hair?"

She rolled her eyes. "My hair? Mia pour water on."

Kira wrinkled her nose in amusement. "Why?"

Destiny blew some fringe out of her face. "Me hot."

"Always you hot."

Destiny laughed, drawing the attention of the other occupants of the car. "Me Texas."

The car jerked as Jack viciously stamped on the brake in front of Destiny's house, making them bounce around the back seats. Xe parked the car, cut the engine, and stormed out, slamming the door shut. Luke slunk out of the passenger seat and stormed after xym.

"I'm going to kick his ass," Destiny muttered. She turned to Kira. "Washington? Wrong?"

"Yesterday Washington drive car. Washington tired."

Destiny shrugged and slid out of the car. "Go get my keys," she signs before marching up to her house. Kira and Matt shared an amused glance before walking to the ranch, side by side. Kira felt her stomach growl heavily and from Matt's expression, it was a rather loud or aggressive growl. She blushed hotly and shoved him when she noticed him laughing.

* * *

on the subject of time; i have no excuse or comment other than wow that took too long. on the subject of the grammar with Alaska (Kira) that's the grammar one would use while signing - i looked it up on a credible website, but i do not know how to sign. but the basis is that asl does not use the to be verb (am, are, is) and also does not conjugate the verb


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, that is enough of that," Maya muttered as the last strains of the song died out.

Alexa pouted from the driver's seat. "Aw come on, I have at least one more song."

"Nuh-uh, you said you had until we passed the exit for Route 306, and-" she waved a hand towards the exit sign "-we just passed it."

Alexa rolled her eyes skyward and sighed. "Fine, but none of that hippy dippy I-Lava-You mumbo jumbo that you played yesterday."

"It's a cute song," Maya muttered as she replaced Alexa's playlist for hers.

"I'm sure it is, the first time."

Maya stuck her tongue out as _Island Style_ began playing. "Yea and that Spanish song you were playing earlier doesn't grate at your ears?"

"That wasn't one song and you know it." Alexa tilted to her head as she listened. "Y'know, Maya, you've been playing this for three years now, and I still can't tell what he says."

"-...Mama's in the kitchen cooking dinner real nice, Beef stew on the stove, lomi salmon with the ice. We eat and drink and we sing all day, _Kanikapila_ in the old Hawaiian way, On the Island~," Maya sang along, winking at Alexa. "Well how can you understand all that fast Spanish."

"We'll just have to get Baja to come teach you some day," Alexa said. She succeeded in holding back her laughter until Maya made a retching sound.

"Ew! NO! I don't want anything to do with you and your girlfriend's gross foreplay or whatever the hell you call it."

Alexa howled louder at that, even as her face heated up. When she had become a part of Mexico, Alexa had downright refused to learn Spanish from either José or Diego. They had threatened getting España to change her mind, but she refused until Baja- at the time, Alexa had been Alta, but Baja had been California before the division. Alexa only became California once she was annexed by Alfred. But at any rate, Alexa had been stubborn when it came to learning Spanish (partially because she had been raised by Russia and the natives in her territory were adamant in retaining their languages. But also because she just didn't _like_ José or Diego). Baja had found her outside, restless and fuming after a shouting match between her and Diego (as they both knew a language in the Uto-Aztecan family) over her knowledge of Spanish. Baja had smiled at her and took her hand and dragged her through the big gigantic house España had built for all of the Mexican territories, pointing out objects, saying them in Spanish, and waiting until she repeated her. They had their first kiss just before she was annexed by the US (she found it ironic later when she heard the story of Holy Rome and Little Italy). They reunited after the Civil War and were still going strong.

-Diego never liked that story because he may have tinsie ensie little itty bitty crush on another Mexican and he's stayed quiet this long about it and yet Alexa got her girl even though she was there for a shorter time than he was-

"You're just jealous because you're not dating anybody."

"Don't want to date anybody- yuck."

"That'll change."

"Told me that in '63, Lexi- it's not happening."

Did she? Well hmm... "Why not?"

Hawai'i was leaning back in the passenger seat, knees resting against her door, arms folded and watching the cars pass theirs. She shrugged. "I dunno. It's just...weird. Like do you have to pick out someone out of everyone and put them on a pedestal. Like what makes them so special?"

 _Island Gurl_ replaced _Island Style_ as Alexa switched lanes. Scanning through the list of songs on her playlist, Alexa commented, "You have a lot of songs about islands, don't you?"

Maya leveled an unimpressed stare at her. "Oh no no no. I have none. I don't know why you thought that. Why would an island state like songs about islands? That's just stupid. It's almost like expecting me to like Hawaiian music or something."

"Damn, would you like some fries with your salt?"

"We are not going to one of your damn In-and-Out's."

"I was thinking about maybe McDonalds. Or are you hungry?"

"No."

"Okay then we'll grab something when we pick the two of them up. Can you reach back and grab me a water, please?"

Maya did, but she paused before handing it to Alexa. "You feeling okay?"

"It's nothing new," Alexa muttered as she grabbed for the water. "I'm going to be out of water by next year, so it's just something to get used to." The passenger side grew quiet even as a new song replaced the old- one that Hawai'i had lip synced to yesterday with unusual fervor.

Alexa looked over to find Maya staring out the window, looking morose and stressed.

"Maya, I was kidding. I'll get a rainy season soon. My reservoirs aren't anywhere near drying up."

"It wasn't funny."

"Oh please, even if I lose all of my water, don't you think at least _one_ person from our family will drop literally everything and rush to help me? I hear the Northern states complaining constantly about all the snow they get- a few of them sent snow to me this winter, those punks."

"Who?"

"Well I know Massachusetts definetly did because there was a note saying something about the snow in Boston not melting until July and if I needed any then he'll send it all-"

"No, who would drop everything?"

Alexa smirked at Maya. "Oh I don't know, maybe the man who fought tooth and nail to be his own country, who took in fifty little things and tried to make them as happy as he could, who is so insanely protective that it drives all of us up a wall. Maybe the one who you almost shot when you found out the reason we were all so interested in vacationing in Hawaii during the Korean War was because he wanted to keep an eye on you. Hmm now who could that be?"

Maya stared with a blank expression at Alexa. "...Sam?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Yes," Maya said just as her smile overtook her face. "I know you meant Al."

"Y'know I'm going to tell Sam that and you'll see why you're lucky not to have had to be jointly raised by them and Vickie."

"Everybody loves me."

Alexa rolled her eyes and made a noise in her throat. Her phone pinged from the cup holder next to Maya where the latter had snatched it back in Sacramento and refused to let Alexa have it. She picked up the phone and frowned.

"New York says ' _tentoumushi_ , your move'?"

"Send back 'զատիկ' and tell him to kiss my ass and that I hate the new rule."

"I don't know what language you just-"

"Armenian- the jackass decided that I have to do European languages while he does Asian, which is totally not fair because he gets more Asians than I do Europeans."

"But why," Maya asked as she switched the language on the phone, "are you two screaming ladybug back and forth at each other? Or at least I'm assuming because I don't know any Armenian."

"Eh loser has to buy dinner where the winner says and I'm not going over to eat at any of his stupid backwater restaurants."

Maya rolled her eyes and slouched in her seat, mumbling something that sounded like, "Literally did not clarify anything, thanks Cal'."

* * *

"The day I let you drive is a cold day in Hell, indeed."

"I'm a good driver. We wouldn't be in traffic if I was driving."

"You're right, we would be in a car accident."

"Sam lets me drive, right Sam?"

"Owen, I'm trying to sleep."

"I'm not Sam and you're not. Driving. This. Bus."

"Besides," Sam mumbled from the chair they were slouched rather uncomfortably, "I only let you drive when I couldn't because of my ankle."

Owen pouted and wandered back to where Sam was and let Elizabeth drive in relative peace. "I'm a good driver, right Sam?"

"Uhmm," Sam muttered sleepily.

"Sam," Owen repeated before trying to squeeze into their seat. The noise Sam made was like a turkey and they flailed their arms, whacking Owen repeatedly and rousing Victoria- who had been curled up in the seat next to Sam.

She blinked at them tiredly. "Boys, if you're going to cuddle, do it in the back."

"Aidan's in the back-"

"He _SAT_ on me!"

"Victoria, am I a good driver?"

Victoria blinked at him for a few moments. "All questions must be submitted in writing. G'night." And then promptly fell asleep.

"Am I really that bad of a driver?"

"You're called a Masshole for a reason."

"You wanna go, Tom?"

Tom looked over the edge of his magazine. "Just stating facts." He returned to his magazine.

"Jeez, Owen," Sam muttered as they shoved an arm out to stop Owen from collapsing down again. "Don't act so hurt, you have the sticker on your _freaking car._ Now can I just sleep, please?"

"But who else could I harass?"

"I don't know; Sarah, Taylor, Zachary, Aidan, Paige, Brianna, Robert, or Chloe? Just not Elizabeth or _me_."

"What about Tom?"

Tom flipped Owen the bird as he read.

"Asking you two to get along for this little car ride was harrowing enough. We have to get the two of you _back_ this way, remember that. Go talk to Sarah, you know how much she loves talking to you."

"Ah yes, let's reminisce about that one time that I was actually older than you- oh wait, can't remember that."

"Not my _fault_."

" _Fine_. I'll go talk about the weather- which is never a good topic of conversation-"

"Owen."

"Jeez, sorry."

* * *

The truck stopped outside of the house- the lights of which were glinting in the late-night sun. Alfred, in the driver's seat, remained frozen even as a few of the passengers stood and began to move forward to exit. The first to pass was Arthur and he looked down to Alfred and then to the ranch and frowned lightly. "Alfred?" He placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder.

His head jerked at the light touch and he turned to it with a murderous gaze. He stood up all of a sudden a few seconds later. Arthur leaned back at the expression he was wearing, but Alfred felt no sympathy. If he was going to drive his point home, he couldn't do it while smiling.

"I would do anything," he said tightly, eyes flickering around the room, "for them."

They were silent.

"I have done many many things to guarantee their survival and safety. And I would do them again if they needed it."

Alfred swallowed hard and held up a shaking finger. "If you...If any of you _hurt_ them. Make them cry, scare them...there's nowhere, I repeat, nowhere on this Earth that you could hide. I will protect my own."

A tense silence settled. Once a few moments had passed, Alfred smiled brightly. "Great dudes, _love_ ly talk. C'mon let's go meet Texas."

Texas was standing outside of the bus, leaning up against one side, looking at her nails. As the nations filed out, she glanced up at him. "You know how I feel," she said softly but not without an undercurrent of anger, "about people remaining in cars while the engine is cut."

He smiled at her. "Sorry, we had a little chat."

Her eyes flashed and she stalked right up to him- they were nearly level now. "You didn't."

"What?" Alfred asked, trying for innocence.

She gasped angrily. "You did!"

"I did not."

"You went all Big Brother on them didn't you?"

"I-I never do that."

She held up a finger. "José says you threatened to castrate him when he first found out about us." She held up another finger. "Maryland says she heard you talking to Lithuania before he moved in in the 20's." Another. "New Jersey was there when you yelled at Romano." And another. "Connecticut and Rhode Island both agree that you gave France and Prussia the Talk sometime during the Revolution." Two more. "Hawaii swears she heard you that one time you took her to Japan. Hell you even gave it to me after _my_ War of Independence." She now held seven fingers up and shoved them at Alfred. "And now- that's _seven_ times, D.C.!"

He shrugged. "For only two hundred years, I'd say that's good."

"They didn't know we existed- point is that you don't need to okay? We can handle ourselves."

Alfred stared at her blankly. "You guys did so well as the Confederacy."

Texas snarled, "Low blow. You never _let us_ be the Confederacy."

"What about the Republic? Very good job you did there, Tex."

She stilled and stared hotly at him. "I'm not quite sure," she said after a moment, "that you want to be saying things while you rely on me for food and shelter tonight."

Alfred opened his arms- he did feel slightly bad for his comments, but hey! he had a reason to get protective. "C'mon Tex, you know I love you."

She sighed disdainfully, her lip curled. "Chump." Her gaze slid over to their audience. "Howdy, Welcome and stuff. I'm Texas- the former Republic of Texas. I met some of you when I was that. But you probably don't remember- land disputes," she said as her eyes slid over to Alfred, "in the Americas didn't really concern European powers back then."

Alfred sniggered as Texas checked her pockets on her jacket and then her boots before cheering softly and pulling out a ziploc bag and a few pieces of paper.

"You were your own nation?" Spain asked as Texas righted herself.

She blinked. "Yeah. Republic of Texas. I was Destiny Houston for a few years and now I'm Destiny Bonnefoy-Carriedo-Garcia-Houston-Jones." She began to fiddle with the ziploc bag, trying to open it with one hand. "Y'know Six Flags? The amusement park? It started here, in Texas, 'cause of the 'six flags over Texas' schtick."

Spain tilted his head. "Why is your last name so long?"

She raised her eyebrows up at him and her glasses slipped down her nose a bit. "My last name is based on the nations that had or have control of my lands. France, Spain, Mexico, the Republic, the Union, and the Confederacy. At first I was going to just have Houston-Jones, but then Samantha had a longer last name and I couldn't let her beat me, so…I guess I could do what Paige does and have two last names, but that just is really complicated and I can't worry about that now.

"What I do need to worry about though is nametags, maps, and sleeping arrangements. Because having foreigners running around my house willy-nilly is not okay."

"She calls everyone a foreigner, even Kansas and Oklahoma who own part of this house with her," Alfred mumbled to Lithuania.

She snapped her fingers at Alfred. "Pretty boy."

Alfred rolled his eyes and went to stand behind Texas and rest his head on her shoulder, only to get whacked with the pile of papers. "Wha-? Tex?"

"Hand those out. Main course for supper is ch-"

"Tex, you're not serious. Maps?"

"I am most definitely a serious cartographer, Alfred, you ass. I got told enough by José and Matt that the ranch is like a maze when they first came over. I'm just abating the eventual problems. As I was saying, main course is chicken- however you want it, we got fried, grilled, teriyaki, breaded, or marinated. Sides are rice- literally every kind: white, brown, Spanish, pilaf, dirty. Also baked beans, baked mac'n'cheese, and potato salad. There's cukes, peppers, cherry tomatoes, zucchini, squash, sugar snap peas, and carrots. To drink we got cider, sparkling cider, milk, water, and lemonade. And cider over here is not like cider in Europe, got it?"

There was silence and then, "Uh…?"

She rolled her eyes. "Your cider is our hard cider. There's no alcohol in our regular cider, just apples- and carbonation in the sparkling cider. All the booze is being saved for tomorrow. We've got pie for dessert: peach, apple, chocolate, coconut, and tomato. At nine, I'm starting a bonfire- you can come out for s'mores or just to watch wood blaze. We might start dancing and if you're feeling up to it, you can join in. Just ask someone how to do it if you're confused.

"Where the map says bedrooms in two places is because there are two wings. If you're closer to the Prime Meridian than Hawaii, you're on the lower floor. If not, you're upstairs- which is just Japan and China and maybe Russia… I don't know where to put you," she said, staring at Russia calmly. "I have a room for you on both floors, but I don't know what timezone you operate in."

He only shrugged. She sighed and shook her head. "Okay, you're going to go upstairs. There's names on all of the doors and there should be enough beds. If not, sleep on the couch or pass out by the bonfire, I don't care. Here, take a nametag," she threw the bag at them, "and come in for supper."


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing he saw when he walked was a huge, beautiful mural of the United States. Each state was signed, it seemed by the representatives. A few on the Northeastern side were stretched out onto the Atlantic Ocean as their space was too small.

"Who did that?"

America blinked over at him and then to the mural. "New York I believe. In the early 1900's. You can tell," he said as he paused and touched the small spot of an island far away from the coast of California, "because Maya didn't sign it, and," He pointed to the top of the mural where Alaska was emblazoned proudly with a firm hand and then again with a weaker hand and stiffness associated with first learning how to write, "and Alaska was still learning the Latin alphabet. And it's not Kira 'cuz she didn't have a human name for a while."

"So you got Alaska first?"

America looked at England as though he were stupid. "Um, England, I don't know if you're confused, but we got Virginia first."

England slapped him upside the head.

"Ouch, okay, okay," he said giggling. "We bought Alaska before we had a permanent settlement on Hawaii, but we got Hawaii first and Alaska last."

Of all the- "What?"

"I didn't find Alaska until 1910-ish, but-"

"Alfred," Texas said stiffly, "The food's going to get cold soon and you know how much Samantha and Alexa hate eating cold food."

America grinned and nodded to her. "Lead the way, Sacagawea."

Upon approaching the dining room, England was slightly annoyed to find that there was another young woman waiting for them with a clipboard by the door. As Texas passed her, the unnamed woman bumped her hip into Texas', the latter only punched her shoulder affectionately.

The former smiled brightly at them and held out a hand to stop Italy rather calmly, almost as if the two were tag teaming them. From behind her, England could see a few states standing to get a quick look at them.

America made to walk past her after he kissed her cheek, but her clipboard slapped him on the chest. "We changed the seating."

He frowned, "I thought we agreed on alphabetical."

"Yes, but we moved Savannah to Ashley's place and now you have to sit where Savannah sat because Ashley refused to move from across from Isabelle and Destiny would rather skin herself than sit next to Spain, so you get to play border patrol."

"Woo," he muttered. "I thought Samantha was on border patrol?"

"She requested not to have to deal with European nations. She'll deal with José, but no one else."

"Why can't Matt do it? He at least won't be stabbed halfway through dessert."

"Then you shouldn't have done the Big Brother speech."

"Wha- How do you know?"

She smirked. "A punch if you did, a grin if you didn't."

"Ugh, fine, but if I die then I'll totally come back and haunt you." And with that, he had marched himself into the dining room.

" _Siyo_ , I'm Oklahoma," she greeted the rest of the nations with a small wave of her hand. She looked down to her clipboard and ran a finger down a little ways before saying, "China, you're sitting next to California and Colorado- they're both girls, one has black hair, the other is blonde. Colorado has a holster on her hip, but no firearm- she doesn't wear them to dinner so you're safe and stuff.

"England, you're sitting next to Delaware- he's a redhead with olive skin- and Florida- he has red eyes and orange hair. France you're on the other side of Florida, and Germany, you're between Georgia and Hawaii. Georgia's got sisterlocks and her hair's real dark. Hawaii's wearing a bikini top and high waisted shorts. She's got a tattoo on her back and side- I think you should remember it.

"Italies, you're between Indiana and Iowa. Indiana has braids pulled into a bun and a cardinal tattoo on his left arm. Iowa has red hair and green eyes. Japan, you're on the other side of Iowa and next to Kansas- Kansas has orange hair in a ponytail today. Lithuania, you're next to Louisiana and Kentucky- that's a boy and a girl. Kentucky's blonde and he's got really thick eyebrows and Louisiana has dreads and she's probably smiling.

"Prussia, you're next to Pennsylvania and Rhode Island. Pennsylvania's got a hijab on and brown eyes, and you should recognize Rhode Island, she hasn't changed much. Russia, you're on the other side of Rhode and next to South Carolina- he's got really tight curls in his hair and the sides are shaved close. Spain-" here she paused again and looked up at the sunny Iberian nation, a quirky smile on her face. "You're right next to South Dakota- who has bright red hair and I'm talking dye, not natural- and D.C.- oh sorry America."

With that, she smiled and turned around and bid them to follow her in.

* * *

They weren't just loud. They were in a constant state of movement. Russia had gotten his food -encouraged by the young woman behind him to 'eat up, c'mon honey don't be shy' in a rather funny accent who then went on to suggest that he drink at least a glass of sparkling cider when he stalled at the drink table. He then made his way towards his seat, but stopped because he could not see any 'South Carolina' or 'Road Island' anywhere. The woman behind him made to go past him, but must have realized that he was lost before smiling at him and holding out a hand.

"Missouri," she said, smiling widely.

Russia did not have a hand to shake hers with but he nodded and smiled. "Russia."

She smoothly grabbed her drink from the crook of her elbow before it spilt as one of her siblings breezed by. "Can't find your seat?" she asked and at his nod, she continued, "You're next to Rhode? Right? You're right over here, she should be around soon."

Once he was seated, Missouri was still standing awkward at his side and he turned to her. She was chewing on her lip. "Uh, don't eat anything yet, I don't know if Oklahoma told you that, but we gotta say grace before."

And then she was gone. The tide of states around him pulsed and ebbed for a few minutes more until he noticed the table slowly filling up. The chatter still chorused around him, though the boy on his right was mostly silent and only stared morosely at his food and the girl on his left seemed more involved talking to Prussia than him. A hush fell over the table as the last person sat down who then automatically took the hands of those next to them. It rippled around the table until Russia felt a light tug on his sleeve. He turned.

The girl had light red hair and bright green eyes and looked slightly familiar. "We're going to say grace," she said quietly. "You don't have to say anything or even hold our hands, but after you may eat."

He took her hand anyway and then the boy next to him. All heads swiveled down the table to a boy standing on Russia's side at the end. He was not holding hands with anyone. He shook out his hands and then cleared his throat before, "I was asked to keep this religously ambiguous," he said, with a look thrown down the table. Past Russia, there was a chuckle. "So, I'm just going to go with the Thanksgiving prayer...For the food, the sun and earth, farmers and cooks. We give thanks. For family and friends. For," he took in a deep breath and there was a titter of amusement down the table, "Alabama, Alaska, Arizona, Arkansas, Canada, California, China, Colorado, Connecticut, Delaware, England, Florida, France, Georgia, Germany, Hawai'i, Idaho, Illinois, Indiana, Veneziano, Romano, Iowa, Japan, Kansas, Kentucky, Lithuania, Louisiana, Maine, Maryland, Massachusetts, Michigan, Tennessee, Minnesota" -he took a gasping breath in- "Me. For Missouri, Montana, Nebraska, Nevahda-"

"Nev _ada_!" a few states shouted out.

"Aw shuddup," the boy said. "For Nev _ada_ , New Hampshire, New Jersey, New Mexico, New York, North Carolina, North Dakota, Ohio, Oklahoma, Oregon, Pennsylvania, Prussia, Rhode Island, Russia, South Carolina, South Dakota, Spain, D.C., Texas, Utah, Vermont, Virginia, Washington, West Virginia, Wisconsin, _and_ Wyoming. We give thanks. For the time to gather and the leisure to sit and the spirit to celebrate. We give thanks. We pause to remember those who cannot be with us today and those who live more in famine than in feast. May our sense of good fortune overshadow our daily troubles and yet cast light on the struggles of our neighbors. For life's great bounty and the will to share it. We give thanks. Bon appetit."

There was a little cheer from the states as other 'good meal' wishes were shouted before a hush fell over as hands were un-clasped and replaced with utensils.

The food was good, he ate it almost too fast, especially by the smile from the girl next to him. She stood and touched his shoulder. "Do you want some more?"

He looked up to her, she was smiling as she said, "Savannah and Samantha would get offended if you didn't eat anymore. So if you want more, go ahead. I'm getting another plate. Prussia, you good?"

The white-haired nation stood, grabbing his plate. "I could go for some more."

She smiled back at him. "Southern states are frightening when they think you don't eat enough. Just saying, you don't need to be shy. I'm pretty sure D.C. and Jasmine aren't going to stop eating until they have to be forcibly moved away from the table."

* * *

 _Wisconsin_

Texas was guarding her position of DJ as though it were a military base in the midst of enemy territory. Which meant that no good music was playing.

(Kidding, he's kidding, but he'd like for a chance to play his favorites, not just tangy country music or something akin to that)

Minnesota and Iowa are dancing in the light of the blazing bonfire as he watches, chewing on a s'more Michigan had made him before bounding off to go pester Illinois and Indiana.

New York, New Jersey, and the majority of New England- sans Maine and New Hampshire the latter of whom was trying to get Maine to either waltz or whip with her. (New Hampshire was _not_ a good dancer, in his opinion)- were huddled near the DJ station, probably plotting something sinister.

Canada joined Minnesota and Iowa, by picking up Minnesota and swinging her around in the air as she squealed and kicked her legs up, arms bracing on his shoulders. Iowa pouted, but Wisconsin grabbed his hands and tried to start up a square dance but the two of them fought for the lead (he eventually pulled out with his exclamation that he is older- which just made Iowa curl his lip in faux aggression). Minnesota laughed when she saw the two of them trying to do a square dance (which you need eight people to do properly). She grabs Canada's hands and pulls him into position across from the two of them. Wyoming's attention is caught after Minnesota starts singing.

"Ladies do and the gents you know, it's right by right by wrong you go, bow to your partner, bow to your corner."

"We don't have any corners, Iz," Iowa muttered.

Minnesota huffed at him and shouted- not louder than the music but just enough to garner the attention of a few states. "Oi, anyone wanna square dance?"

Wyoming, standing with Colorado and Nebraska, opened his arms wide and shouted back just as clear, "What do you take me for, Minnie? I'm always a slut for square dances."

Wyoming and Colorado joined as Nebraska turned to South Dakota and seemed to be conversing at a normal volume about the square dance. Wyoming's shout had attracted the other Great Lakes' attention and Wisconsin waved to them.

South Dakota and Nebraska slid next to Iowa and Minnesota huffed at Iowa. "Can we start now?"

Wyoming looked scandalized. "Minnie, we can't have the caller dance."

"I'll call," Illinois said, stepping up behind Minnesota and Canada.

Wyoming nodded, appeased.

"Bow to your partner, bow to your corner. Join hands, circle to the left. Circle to the right, go the other way back."

The handful of states around them that are watching are starting to clap out a beat with Illinois. Wisconsin loves this, the dancing, the pulsing beat from boots stamped or hands that are clapped, the underlay of fiddles, and the smiles that can't be tamped down.

"Heads, forward and back. Now sides, you too. Join hands and circle to the left. Heads promenade, one half."

He heard a cat-call as he and Iowa circled around the other four, Iowa's hand in his. Iowa made eye contact with someone and threw up a finger at them. It sounded as though it was Indiana that laughed.

"Swing your partner round and round," Illinois shouted, the excitement getting to him. They spin in pairs twice in place. "Face your partner and do a do sa do."

Alfred, who wandered over at some point because he's doing that hawk-eye thing where he thinks he's being subtle, but they all know that he isn't going to let his guard down anytime soon, saw Canada as he stumbled on the do sa do. His raucous laughter almost drowned out Illinois' next call.

"Allemande left and face your partners. Promenade single file 'til you get back home."

They end back where they were in the beginning and Wisconsin can't wipe the smile off of his face.

"All eight in with a big ol' shout. Bow to your partners and your corners."

When the dance was abandoned, Alfred wandered over and clapped a hand on Canada's shoulder and laughed even harder. Canada glared back at him before reaching over and pinching Al's nose shut. Al's whine was loud and nasally.

* * *

 _Tennessee_

There was a scuffle and a screech as _Save it for a Rainy Day_ by Kenny Chesney was cut off. The silence was loud, even though there was some chatter and a few shouts over the nonexistent music. She turned her head to see the speakers and the DJ station and found New Jersey and Vermont holding Texas back as New York plugged in his phone and tossed hers carelessly to Connecticut to his left. Rhode Island was on his right, leaning over him as he chose a song (Connecticut was waving Texas's phone at her with a smirk on their face).

Rhode nodded her assent and patted New York's back and said something that sounded like, "Good luck" before stepping away to where Connecticut was. Connecticut dropped Texas's phone on the table next to New York before they and Rhode walked away. New York triumphantly looked up and smirked at the surrounding states as Texas spat and cursed at the two holding her back.

She wrenched her arm away from Vermont, and though New Jersey was holding on tight, she managed to get away to storm up to New York- and her phone. She took the latter, put a finger in New York's face and took a deep breath in, almost ready to start another rant. New York simply pulled The Crown out from seemingly nowhere and waved it in Texas's face. Her face turned bright red as she screamed in rage and stormed away.

Kentucky above her hummed. " _The_ Crown of America. How many years has he had it?"

She had to think about it. "I think three years."

"Ugh, if he wins again I'll cry."

"Excuse me, excuse me," New York shouted waving his hands- one still holding aloft the battered, tarnished, cheap, plastic Crown. Everyone looked to him. "I would just like to say, that after what occurred nation-wide on the 26th- aside from my birthday which is a worldwide holiday as we all know. I'm super pumped and I'm going to play my celebration playlist. #Love Wins!"

Born this Way started pumping out of the stereos as New York placed The Crown on top of his head, made the motion of 'I'm watching you' towards Texas, and then jumped up over the table and joined New Jersey, Connecticut and Rhode Island as the main intro of the music started.

The four started dancing obnoxiously and Rhode Island slapped New Jersey upside the head when he pretended she's his mother.

She turned her head and saw Arizona and California singing with all their might, back to back, hands up pretending to hold microphones ( _I'm beautiful in my way, 'cuz God makes no mistakes, I'm on the right track baby, I'm was born this way)_. North Carolina and Georgia are dancing with South Carolina. Michigan and her little posse had grabbed Canada and were harassing him until he danced with them- all his gangly limbs splayed out dramatically. Maryland and West Virginia are dancing with D.C.- who looks like he's having the time of his life.

She'd been bobbing in her seat as she watched them and the infectious tunes ( _Don't be a drag, just be a queen, don't be a drag, just be a queen, don't be a drag, just be a queen, don't be don't be)_ and Kentucky obviously had seen and so he held out a hand to her.

She looked at it as though to take it would break her heart ( _Give yourself prudence, and love your friends_ ). "Kentucky~?"

He didn't say anything just smiled at her. He held out two hands and took hers when she did not make the first move. He pulled her up and she swayed unevenly. She looked down and could see her socked feet resting on the top of his. She looked back up at him. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Just like learning to walk."

( _A different lover is not a sin, believe capital H-I-M/ hey, hey, hey!)_ She looked over to see Louisiana and Mississippi sort of twitching where they were standing with Alabama. Alabama saw her standing- with aid- and she held her hand up and twisted in- something that meant 'kudos' for Tennessee getting out of her chair in a crowd.

She couldn't feel her legs, but she could feel how her torso swayed no matter how tightly Kentucky held her as he took small steps around in a circle. He turned her again, which let her see the cluster of nations.

They were clustered, but they were also sectioned off. It seemed as though they were still divided Allies, Axis, and Russia and China.

Hawai'i was standing by them, probably trying to get them to dance. Only Italy seemed engaged in it, he was already dancing in his spot. The other Italy was standing stiffly beside Spain- who was also nodding his head to the music. She wondered, briefly, if their English was good enough to understand.

She is turned around again so that her view over Kentucky's shoulder is of her family and they are all dancing up a storm ( _Ooh there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way, Baby I was born this way/ born this way. I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way_ ), yes even Texas.

California's group and New York's group meshed into one and it seemed as though the two of them were trying to rap the other one out ( _You're black, white, beige, chola descent, you're Lebanese, you're orient_ ).

Kentucky gave a hoot at the lyric 'transgendered life' ( _No matter gay, straight or bi, lesbian, transgendered life, I'm on the right track baby, I was born to survive)_ along with several of them. Louisiana is included in the last group, although she looked fearfully towards where the nations where.

Tennessee laughed and at the next line ( _No matter black, white or beige, Chola or orient made_ ) she cheered at white even though Kentucky's shout of joy was louder for black. She didn't care. She saw Hawai'i turn back from persuading the other nations to shoot a finger gun at California at ' _orient made_ ' before turning back around and continuing as though nothing had happened.

"Do you trust me enough to toss you up?" Kentucky asked.

She stared at him. "Um..."

He whined, "C'mon, the song's about to end."

She sighed. "I trust you, just do it where no one else is."

It's America followed the techno pop of Lady Gaga. Kentucky, seeming to have forgotten his plans of tossing her up to heaven and back, started dancing rather fast, causing her feet to slip off.

At the chorus, he bent down, however, and hooked his arms around her thighs and hefted her up. She kept her hands on his shoulders for balance, but she still couldn't stop the laugh that escaped. "One nation under God," she shouted along with the song. "Now put me down."

* * *

New York refers to marriage equality in the states and the crown he has is a cheap plastic thing someone picked up at a party store. The state whose rep in the miss America competition wins gets the crown for that year (NY had it for three years consecutively)

Born this way is by lady Gaga and I thought it fitting

It's America is by Rodney Atkins (and you should totally listen to it btw)

Tennessee is paralyzed from the waist down if that clarifies the last section some more


End file.
